Lady Vaszhe
Lady Vaszhe is powerful member of the Naga, and is a part of the Seawitch race within the overall Naga. Lady Vaszhe leads the underwater city of Zin'Jatar which lies south of the capital of Nazjatar and was founded during the recent expansion of the Naga. Lady Vaszhe was born during the ancient rise of the Naga, and she fought alongside her Queen Vashj of whom tried ungracefully to gain control of the Naga from the Murloc that dominated the power structure. Following this she retreated to Nazjatar with her Queen and it was there that the Sea-witches and the other segments of the rebellious Naga remained until the arrival of Azshara of whom would take over the inner workings of the Sea-witches and through this the entire Naga. As Queen Azshara took control it was Lady Vaszhe that would remain as one of the great powerbrokers of the Naga, and it was in this position that she would join the massive invasion force launched the Naga against the region of France. In France Lady Vaszhe would fight effectively and alongside the other members of the leadership in France she would hold the coast line and using a highly effective army they pushed the Orcs farther and farther backwards. This begin to change as the spore released by the dead Orcs released huge numbers of new Orcs into the lands over the course of the months following their massive early victories. Realizing now that the Orcs needed to be burned or else they would just continuesly come back Lady Vaszhe would like many of the other Naga do this strategy but find that it may have been too late as the Orc armies now massively outnumbered the Naga and they had lost the element of suprise. History Early History Lady Vaszhe was born during the ancient rise of the Naga, and she fought alongside her Queen Vashj of whom tried ungracefully to gain control of the Naga from the Murloc that dominated the power structure. Following this she retreated to Nazjatar with her Queen and it was there that the Sea-witches and the other segments of the rebellious Naga remained until the arrival of Azshara of whom would take over the inner workings of the Sea-witches and through this the entire Naga. Invasion of France Main Article : Naga Invasion of France As Queen Azshara took control it was Lady Vaszhe that would remain as one of the great powerbrokers of the Naga, and it was in this position that she would join the massive invasion force launched the Naga against the region of France. In France Lady Vaszhe would fight effectively and alongside the other members of the leadership in France she would hold the coast line and using a highly effective army they pushed the Orcs farther and farther backwards. This begin to change as the spore released by the dead Orcs released huge numbers of new Orcs into the lands over the course of the months following their massive early victories. Realizing now that the Orcs needed to be burned or else they would just continuesly come back Lady Vaszhe would like many of the other Naga do this strategy but find that it may have been too late as the Orc armies now massively outnumbered the Naga and they had lost the element of suprise. Relationships Category:Naga Category:Magi Category:Sea-witch Category:People Category:Seawitch Category:Level Four Magi Category:High Qhaysh School of Magi